Bowman
After the war against Balor ended, the fir'bolg returned to their own land. The truce remained intact, but they swore that they would never fight outside of their borders again. Humans who had fought alongside them had come to rely on the fir'bolg ability to attack opponents from a distance, and human militias soon drummed up their own groups of bowmen. -Bowman Description, Cast of Characters, Myth II Manual Description A Bowman refers to a human archer. Equipped with the longbow and light leather armor, Bowmen train for most of their lives to perfect their accuracy. However, they are terrible at hand-to-hand combat, and they don't move as swiftly as others. When the humans and the fir'Bolg began to fight as one against the Fallen Lords, the Legion relied solely on the archery skills of the fir'Bolg since they were more precise with their shots. After the Great War, the fir'Bolg swore to never to fight outside their borders again. Because of this, humans are sent to train with the fir'Bolg in one of their three war colleges, spawning a new generation for the longbow. While most human bowmen strive to serve in the Legion, some choose join the brigands. Abilities Bowmen are basic ranged units, slower and weaker than Warriors, but may attack from afar. A group of bowmen can do substantial damage to enemy forces while they're still too far off to fight back. Fire arrow: In addition, each unit carries a fire arrow that can be activated by selecting the unit, pressing the special action key (T), and attacking an enemy unit or the ground. Human archers come equipped with one fire arrow per archer on most single and multiplayer maps. This fire arrow, when fired at flammable terrain, can inflict great damage on a clumped group of units or provide an effective barrier against advancing enemy. Knife: If cornered, bowmen can fight with a knife (although this is not their strong suit). Though they will flee a melee attacker or reposition for another shot if the attacker comes too near if not ordered to use the knife. To make your bowmen fight hand-to-hand, select the bowman, then double click on a nearby enemy unit. Human archers have a stronger close range attack than the fir'Bolg. Although weak, many Bowmen can be used together to kill a unit that has come too close to be shot, or to kill an arrow-immune Stygian Knight. On average six inexperienced Bowmen can melee a Stygian Knight with high casualties. How To Use Positioning: Always set up your Bowman on the highest possible locations (being sure to protect them from rear attacks) in a Long or Staggered Line formation, as situations dictate. Fire arrow: Launch your Fire Arrows into large crowds of Thrall or seal off narrow passageways with a welcome mat of flame. Cut off an enemy's retreat or set off unexploded Dwarven explosives or Pus Packets with a finely placed campfire. Defense: Bowmen are very slow and a bit fragile. On a good day, they can outrun a Thrall, but not much else. As such, keep them well defended, especially from charging Ghôls. Keep a line of Warriors behind a loose line of Bowmen and bring them forward when an attack arrives. Fire & retreat: One of the most important techniques in using Bowman is the fire-and-retreat shuffle. Bowmen will stand in a nice tidy, easy-to-target line while they attack. As such, they are vulnerable to enemy projectiles while they launch their own attack. To combat this, target an enemy and, after the Bowman attack, direct them to an area behind their current position. The Bowmen will move to the new position as the enemy projectile attack arrives and misses, allowing them a moment to fire again and repeat the same trick. Target choice: Bowmen are your most potent weapons against Fetches, distant Ghôls, Spiders, Soulless, Wolves, and Wights (two or three arrows will detonate an approaching Wight, but make sure he's far away). In large groups, they are also fairly useful against Trow. They are less effective against other units, but the only enemies who do not fear them at all are the Stygian Knights, who are completely immune to arrow attacks. Flavor Text Myth II " ... on occasion an archer of promise is sent to the Ermine, the homeland of the fir'Bolg, to study his craft at one of the three war colleges: jo'Z-Thatal, wa'Ama-Tchal, or ai'Kijin-Tak." "When asked of his advice on how many men should be trained in the use of the bow og'Un remarked, 'One in twenty from each town. Go there, these men will make themselves known.'" Myth III "…the Bowmen of Llancarfan are common folk, trained only in marksmanship and not military tactics. Unlike the rigorous training undergone by typical soldiers, bowmen are not known for their strength and stamina. This slow movement and light armor is the center of many jokes among the soldiers, but the thoughts of an arrow in their eye at a hundred paces cuts their laughter short…" "…centuries past, the men of the Cath Bruig made war with the forest dwelling fir'Bolg. Driven from their forest homes by the Trow, they made their way into the The Downs. None remember how the conflict started, but after several years of war, Llancarfan drove the fir'Bolg west, across the Cloudspine. Though this was a bitter victory, the art of archery was adopted by the Cath Bruig army…" Archer Hero "...fleeing into the forest from the line of undead, Ulthur was the last of his troop. Firing an occasional shot at a rotting face, he realized that if he were to fall, no word would ever reach his army of the ambush. Breaking through the forest, he fired arrow after arrow, keeping the thrall at bay. Then, using his last bolt, loosed the fire arrow that erupted the forest into flame..." "...so fast was Altiam's arm, he could fire and draw forth another missile before one could blink. Silently his hail of arrows arced down towards his target. Before they were even aware of the attack, the sky rained arrows, impaling the target's long-dead flesh to the muddy ground..." Notable individuals: * Oderic: Bowman Hero during the Second War. Common Names Myth TFL & Myth II: Jean, Cale, Denis, Matthieu, Guibert, Luis, Roger, Gobain, Philip, Otto, Thomas, Garin, Aubry, Clement, Alvar, Simone, Petrarch, Piers, Francis, Wyclif, Cipolla, John, Jerome, Jaques, Edward, Bartholomew, Walter, Gibouin, Guerri, Raoul, Bernier, Ybert, Amant, Herbert, Droon, Gerard, Henry, Bernard, Peter, Raymond, Leo, Michael, Charles, Olivier, Urban, Eustace, Ludolf, Gislebert, Godfrey, Albert, Victor, Adrian, Karl, Eggihard, Anselm, Haroun, Pippin, Constantine, Bernhard, Hadrian, Augustine, Albinus, Gregori, Brun '''Myth III: '''Aeron, Aksemsed, Al'an, Alun, Anarawd, Andras, Anerurin, Ansgar, Arddur, Arvor, Athan, Baden, Barruc, Berwyn, Bledri, Bleddyn, Blegwyrd, Bradwen, Brioc, Brugyn, Brynmor, Cadarn, Cadwal, Caerwyn, Caradoc, Cedrych, Celdwyn, Clether, Collwyn, Congar, Cuhelyn, Curig, Cwenarth, Cydifor, Cyfulch, Cygnar, Cymran, Cynan, Cyndylan, Cyngar, Cynhafal, Cynrain, Cynri, Cynwric, Cynwrig, Dai, Deinol, Dogmael, Durst, Duvan, Dyfnwal, Einion, Elidyr, Elusdan, Elystan, Enodoc, Ffinan, Fudguy, Gareth, Gerallt, Gollwyn, Gorthyn, Grigor, Gwarddur, Gwair, Gwengad, Gwraid, Gwythur, Heddwyn, Hefin, Howel, Hywn, Iago, Idnerth, Iestyn, Ivo, Kane, Kenyr, Kyned, Lewys, Llywenlyn, Madock, Maelgwn, Maldwyn, Maugan, MÊen, Meurig, Mewan, Mirick, Myrrdin, Owain, Peithan, Rheinallt, Rhodri, Rhydderch, Rodolf, Seriol, SiÛn, Talfryn, Todd, Trefor, Tremerig, Tungyr, Twynnell, Uren, Uwain, Yerward, Ynyr, Yorath Category:Myth_II:_Soulblighter Category:Light Category:Dark Category:Humans